Group I-VII compound semiconductors have particularly wide band gaps and are capable of emitting typically green or blue light. Recently semiconductor devices, such as, photo-electric conversion devices using I-VII group compound semiconductor crystals as base materials have been developed to improve efficiency and life time of semiconductor devices.
However, one drawback to Group I-VII compound semiconductors is their poor optical gain characteristics.